


Aggress

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [625]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony enjoys spreading rumors. The best ones have some fact behind them. Though he also wants to protect his probies.





	Aggress

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/16/2001 for the word [aggress](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/16/aggress).
> 
> aggress  
> To commit the first act of hostility or offense;to make an attack.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #299 Touch.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Aggress

Tony had quickly learned not to sneak up on Gibbs once he started working with him regularly. He joked about not being able to sneak up on Gibbs after Kate and Tim joined the team and how Gibbs could sneak up on everyone and you had to assume Gibbs could hear anything you said. The truth was he could sneak up on Gibbs, but after the first time he did, he had no desire to do so.

Tony had only touched Gibbs to get his attention when next thing he knew he was on the floor staring up at the ceiling with no clue how he got there. It was rare for Gibbs to be caught off guard, so when Tony startled him his Marine reactions kicked in and he automatically aggressed in return. Gibbs had immediately helped Tony off the floor afterwards, but the event had stuck in Tony’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
